DoubleDead
by jj-monster
Summary: (NS) Warning: This is PG-13 because of the two suicide attempts in it and slight cussage, so yeah. It's DustinHunter by the way. I suck at summaries, as you can see.
1. Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song 'My Immortal'. So sorry, but I don't.

The song is bold and italiced, so yeah. It'll stand out, trust me.

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears…**_

Hunter Bradley went to the doctor one day because he felt dizzy and he had been vomiting a lot for the past few days, and the doctor told him that he'd have to stay over night, so they could try to figure out what was wrong with him.

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave…**_

But that was a month ago. Hunter is still in the hospital, and the doctor has diagnosed him with a deadly and rare foreign disease that very few people live from. When Dustin Brooks heard this, he was immediately worried.

_**Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone…**_

Dustin has been sitting in the waiting room everyday, all the time that he can, since he first heard the dismal news. He hasn't eaten, except for the crackers he got from the vending machines, and he hasn't left the hospital, not even to just go home to get something.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real…  
There's just so much that time can not erase…**_

The doctor said that any day now, Hunter would get a dizzy spell that would end his life, and there was nothing that they could do about it. Dustin was getting extremely anxious, and the rest of the gang could tell.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears…  
I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me…_**

Tori would walk into the waiting room to see if she could check up on Hunter, and she's find Dustin sitting in the same chair, day after day, with tear-stained cheeks and messed up hair. It always looked like he hasn't changed clothes in days. Shane and Blake noticed that he hadn't been on his bike for a long while, and knew that something was wrong with him.

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light…  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams…  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me…_**

Dustin was this way for two months before he finally lost all hope, he couldn't wait any longer, and then he had a thought. Why doesn't he, himself, die? Then he'd be happy because he'd be with Hunter. After making up his mind, he went to visit Hunter one last time.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real…  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your fears…  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears…  
I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me…_**

Dustin quickly wrote a note on a small piece of paper and folded it up, putting in Hunter's hospital robe pocket then lightly kissed Hunter on the lips while he slept, tears rolling down his cheeks. He then walked over to the window, and opened it, standing on the windowsill, looking at the ground about twenty stories down. He looked over his shoulder at Hunter and softly said, "I love you Hunter… I'll see you soon."

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me…  
I've been alone all along…**_

He shut his eyes tightly, smiled slightly with tears flowing down his cheeks and falling to their doom, then he let himself lean forward, and he fell…

_About ten hours later.._

Hunter stood outside and grinned for the first time in two months, finally cured, being one of those lucky few who survive the deadly and rare foreign disease. He held his hospital robe in his arms then looked to the pocket, seeing something peeking out, it was a note from Dustin. He wondered where he would be, he hasn't been in his usual spot in the waiting room. He read the note softly to himself, then he suddenly had tears rolling down his cheeks. Blake walked outside, seeing Hunter standing so stiff and saw his face, "Hey bro, what's up?"

Hunter just ran off and threw the note behind him. Blake picked up the letter and read it aloud to himself, "Hunter-- I know that you might not read this, but someone will. I've had enough of waiting, I'm going to end it. After I finish writing this note, I will jump out the twenty story window in your room… I've been meaning to say something to you for a while... I love you Hunter... and I always will… --Dustin" Blake gasped softly and ran after Hunter, knowing what he might do, and got up to him in the knick of time, seeing Hunter with a big knife in a shaking hand, hovering over his other hand's wrist. "Hunter! What the hell are you doing?!" Blake exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry Blake... but I can't live without Dustin… I love him too… Well.." Hunter paused and smiled slightly, "Seeya Bro… I'll see ya when I see ya."

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real…  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…**_

Blake then tried to dive for the knife, but right when he did, Hunter made the move. His wrist was covered in blood and his skin started to go very pale… "I love you bro," Hunter said giving a last smile to his adopted-brother and fell over, not breathing anymore. Blake just stood there… stunned at what his brother just did… "Ok Hunter…" he smiled up at the ceiling with tears still rolling down his cheeks, "I understand what you did… although it wasn't right, I'll take things up down here… Can't wait to see you again."

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have… all of me…  
  
All of me…_**

* * *

Eh… sorry if it sounded strange and crap. I just felt like typing/writing this. Oo; Oh well. The review button is down there some where, please consider clicking it and saying what you thought.


	2. Not so Double Dead

Dustin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He was... alive, but how? He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit lightheaded, and noticed that he was on the ground outside the hospital. This must have been where he landed after his 'jump'. He groaned as he tried to stand up. He suddenly fell back down, being tackled by someone or something. He opened his eyes and saw who tackled him and tried to find his voice, "Hiya Tor..." Tori squealed slightly and hugged him some more, "Oh my gosh, Dustin! You're alive!" "No, I'm not. I'm just a zombie coming back to haunt you..." Dustin grinned slightly then clutched his head, "Ouch... damn." Tori gasped a bit, "Dustin, we have to get you inside to a doctor." Dustin groaned and nodded as Tori helped him stand up.

Tori helped Dustin inside then said that she'd call Shane and Blake, and tell them the news.

----------------------------------------

Blake had taken Hunter to the hospital to make see if there were any way that Hunter could live, and the doctor said that he would have to stay over night again so they could inspect him... again. Blake sighed, and then nodded. He understood and hoped that everything would be all right. He left later that night and went to a fast-food restaurant to get a burger when his cell phone rang. He meeped and almost fell out of his chair since his phone vibrates and it was sitting in his back jeans pocket. He took out his phone from his pocket then listened to the voice, "Hey Tori... Dustin's alive? What... how? I'll be right there." Blake got up from his seat, left a tip, then rushed back to the hospital.

----------------------------------------

Dustin curled up on his hospital bed and tried to go to sleep, but then a nurse walked in and Dustin sat up. The nurse asked him a few questions, and then when she was finished, she told him that the doctor would be in momentarily. Dustin nodded as the nurse walked out then dozed off, but before long, Shane, Tori, and Blake all burst through the door of the room and almost knocked Dustin off his bed. "DUDE! You're alive!" Shane almost yelled. "Whoa... Tori wasn't lying," Blake said, dodging one of Tori's playful smacks. "Yes, yes, I am alive... can I get some sleep now?" Dustin questioned them, clutching his head again. They all nodded then left, after Shane gave Dustin thumbs up. Before he could get to sleep, the doctor walked in and Dustin repressed the urge to yell out, "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" The doctor did a few tests on Dustin, the smiled when he was finished, "Well Mr. Brooks, it looks like you are going to be all right, you just need to spend the night here to get some rest, then you can go home." After the doctor left, Dustin fell back down on his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

Hunter's eyes fluttered open as he slowly stood up and looked around at his surroundings. Hunter put a palm to his forehead and groaned. _Where am I?_ As if on cue, a small bluish puffball with small silvery wings flew into view and flew toward him. (AN: If you've ever played The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, then think of the bluish puffball as a Navi-like creature.) "Hey, you! Whatever you are... do you know where I am?" Hunter asked the strange puffball. The puffball seemed to stare at him as if it was thinking 'What a dumb nut'. "You are in the Leath. The Leath is like a reality popup window that says 'Are you sure you wish to exit?'" the puffball answered. Hunter looked at the blue puff strangely with a slightly stupid look on his face. The puffball sighed, "This is the place where you go after you die, yet you don't really die." Hunter still looked at it with the same look on his face. The puffball flew to two doors next to each other; one black, and the other yellow. "One door you go in if you want to live, and the other door you go in if you wish to die." Hunter then gasped softly, "Ooooh." "Yeah. The thing is, is that you have only one hour to choose which one to go through. I cannot tell you which one is which, so you're going to have to figure that out by yourself. Have fun." The bluish puffball, which was now a slight red, flew off quickly leaving a slightly confused Hunter behind.

----------------------------------------


	3. Happiness, more happiness, then it all f...

Disclaimer: The Standard one.

Me: Yeah... my computer was being mean when I posted the last chapter, so I guess I'll just post the shout-outs from both chapters here! ;

Chapter One Reviews:

Sreym: I'll try to do that. Thanks for the tip. ;

Slain: Really? I got a few ideas from other fanfics that I read, and a bit from my insanity. Insanity rules all.

Jorgitosbabe: Lol, thanks. Well yeah, there's chapter 2 somewhere back there.

YellowCrimsonforever: Lol. I might have been a bit sad myself when I wrote Chapter 1, but yeah. I think it turned out pretty good too. 3

Crimson kittycat: I wasn't going to update it at first, but I decided to since reviewers, like you, said that I should continue it. nn;

CamFan4Ever: Awe! Dun cry! ;-; It'll make me cry, then my family will think I'm crazy because I'd be crying for some random reason... and yeah, we don't want that to happen. o.O;

Crimson-Ranger: ; You're welcome, and thanks.

Chapter 2 Reviews:

CamFan4Ever: Yeah, Dustin lives. What kind of person would I be if I kept him dead? O

Crimson-Ranger: Even if you didn't type 'just kidding', I'd know that you were kidding. Oooor I would think of you as more insane than I have come to think.... Nah.

;

Jorgitosbabe: -squeaks at the yelling- Yeah, here it is. Thanks by the way. ;

Garnetred: -shall not comment on that- xP Although I already did... Darnit! x.o;

And now, without further adieu. Here's the third chapter! ;

Dustin was running. Where he was running, he didn't know. He ran as fast as he could with tears streaming down his face. Then all of a sudden, he tripped and fell onto his front side, just lying there. The darkness behind Dustin seemed to grow larger, calling out small whispers to Dustin. "Surrender Dustin... you'll never get rid of us..." the voices called. Dustin clapped his hands over his ears then shouted, "Stop it! Just leave me alone!" "We'll never leave you... we're always with you, watching your every move...hearing your every thought-""Stop it!" Another river of tears flew down his cheeks. "Dustin..." "Stop it..." "Dustin." "No..." The darkness slowly started to cover his body, leaving a trail of icy cold. Dustin felt his breaths quicken as the darkness slowly devoured his body. "Dustin..." Dustin, feeling a weak, managed to turn himself over onto his back and see who called his name that time.

He saw Hunter standing over him with countless amounts of concern in his blue eyes. Dustin, at that moment, wished so much that his cheeks weren't stained from his tears. The silence continued on, while the darkness slowly crept up his chest. "I... I got your note," Hunter said to break the silence. At that, another round of tears flew down Dustin's cheeks. Dustin shut his eyes tightly trying to hold the tears back; badly wishing that the darkness would quicken it's pace. He heard Hunter kneel beside him and put his hand on Dustin's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Dustin shivered slightly, feeling Hunter's warm breath on his lips. Dustin felt his heart stop for a moment when Hunter's warm, tender lips fell onto his own. Dustin opened his eyes after Hunter pulled back and looked down at himself, noticing that the darkness was shrinking. "Dustin..." He smiled for the first time in a while, feeling the warmth and feeling coming back to his body. "Dustin." His smile widened when Hunter said those three little words that he's been waiting for, then moved his face up to let their two lips meet again.

"DUSTIN!" Dustin nearly fell off his bed in his hospital room from the sudden yell, spoiling his dream. When he finally managed to stand up without falling down, he saw that his doctor was standing there with an eyebrow raised. Dustin made his way back on the bed/chair and curled up away while the doctor asked him some questions, "Are you feeling better Mr. Brooks?" "Please, call me Dustin, and yes, I am feeling much better." "Alright then, Dustin. Have you experienced any headaches, dizzy-spells, or a stiff neck since you woke up?" Dustin thought for a moment then answered, "Nope." "Ok. Looks like you're good to leave now, Dustin," the doctor smiled slightly. Dustin made a slight fist-into-air movement then grinned slightly. Before the doctor left, Dustin had to ask him a question, "Hey, Doc. Do you know if a Hunter Bradley is alive?" The doctor raised his eyebrow at the 'Doc' then answered, "As of what your friends have told me, it turns out that he tried to kill himself about a month after you did. He's in the hospital at this very moment getting checked on." Dustin nodded a bit, "Ok, thanks Doc." "Please," the doctor grinned a bit, "call me Tommy." Dustin tilted his head, "Alright... Tommy." Tommy grinned at him once again, then left the room, leaving a seemingly mix-feelinged Dustin.

Yeah, kind of revolved around Dustin in that chapter, oh well. Next chapter there's going to be a lot more of Hunter. I'd be surprised if he didn't have a major brain-drain soon. P


	4. Squirrels are motocrosser's bestfriend

**AN: Forgive me for the extremely late update. Oh well, I still posted didn't I? And now for the powerful shoutout things. oo;**

Crimson-Ranger: The darkness talked to him, so he didn't really hear voices… but then again he did. oO; Oh well. I just confused myself. x3 And Tommy was a completely random name, I swear. oo; Thankies, too.

CamFan4Ever: Thankies. And like I told the reviewer above, it was a completely random name, I swear.oo; And yes, Hunter lives!… or... will he?

Crimson kittycat: Yes, let's all cheer for more Hunter! 1, 2, 3… -fangirl scream- And as for the 'Which pairings you should use' question, I like Dustin/Tori, or Dustin/Hunter. I-heart- Dustin. x3 Miiiine, all miiiiine. Not really, but yeah. I wish. 3

Garnetred: Yes, Dustin will be out of the hospital. He might not leave right away, but yeah. He'll be able to leave the hospital. I'm not sure wether to make Hunter die or live. –shrug- We will see.

YellowCrimsonforever: Yes, yay for more chapters! Probably just because I have writer's block on my other fics. oo;

**AN: And now for chapter 4!… or was it 3? Bah! The chapter number after the last chapter I posted! Yeah, that'll work. Heehee. o.o;**

Dustin tilted his head slightly after Tommy left then shrugged, sitting back down on the bed. He looked to the window and saw a couple squirrels fighting over who gets the last nut. He rolled his eyes at them then sat on the windowsill, being careful not to scare the squirrels. The squirrels turned around and looked at Dustin, tilting their heads in curiosity then bounced over to him, sniffing. Dustin smiled at the small animals then reached out to pet them carefully. The squirrels seemed to smile at Dustin as his hand slowly moved toward their heads. Dustin made a soft chirp/squeak, sounding similar to a squirrel noise, and twitches his nose a bit. The squirrels bounced around the windowsill after he did that and Dustin smiled at the small animals.  
At that moment, Tori burst into the room, almost making Dustin fall out the window, and making the squirrels, startled, run off onto the tree. One of the squirrels looked back at Dustin and waved its tail as if it were waving good-bye to Dustin. Dustin smiled again then gave a small wave to the squirrel watching it run off. Dustin looked to the doorway where Tori stood, catching her breath and asked, "What's up Tor?" Tori waited until she caught her breath then answered, "Hunter… he's moving, twitching rather." Dustin's eyes grew and then a spark of hope shot through his body. Was Hunter alive? Dustin got wiggled a bit so he could get off the windowsill, then stood a few feet away from Tori. "Take me to his room, please," Dustin said, with a spark of hope and desire in his eyes. Tori saw the emotion in his eyes then nodded, leading him to a room in the ER, almost getting trampled by the rushed Doctors and Nurses.  
When the doctor finally let them through, they walked in and saw that Blake was sitting by a bed, which was holding a slightly pale Hunter. Dustin forced back some tears and became more interested with the decorated tiles. Blake looked up from his spot and saw Dustin, he sighed getting up and walking to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Dustin. He'll be alright…" Blake said after a moment. Dustin then shot his head up, "It's not alright! He's laying in a hospital bed, practically dead because of me!" Dustin's cheeks were flooded with the familiar tears. "Dustin…" "I'm just so worried and stressed… you know that, right dude?" Blake nodded then said softly, "We've all been, but I understand that you've been more stressed than all of us put together. You can stay here if you'd like, I have to go grab a bite to eat." He looked to Tori who nodded slightly, "I do too." Blake and Tori walked out of the room, fingers entwined. Dustin felt the sudden urge to punch them both, but shook it off after a minute of arguing with himself.  
Dustin turned to the bed and sat were Blake was sitting before, letting his tears run freely. "Hunter… dude, I'm so sorry… I should have never done that. Please… please don't leave me." Dustin propped his elbows up on the bed then buried his head in his hands letting out soft, but meaningful sobs. "Please, I love you dude."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter layed in the strange place on his front, on a couch, his face buried in a marshmallow-like pillow, groaning at the headache he was having. He flipped over onto his back and stared up at the cloudy ceiling in deep thought. He had only about ten minutes before he had to make his decision, and it was tearing his mind apart. He sat up, suddenly hearing someone calling his name. It sounded like… like Dustin… but how? He was dead… wasn't he? He blinked at the voice saying that it loved him, and then thought that he was surely going insane. Hunter had a strange urge to sit on the floor in the fatal position, sucking his thumb. He shook it off then saw the blue puffball creature floating into the room. "Okay, chop chop. What's your decision?" It asked Hunter. Hunter looked down and answered softly, "I don't know… I haven't chosen yet." The blue puffball circled around Hunter's head. "You know what will happen if you haven't chosen." "No, but is it bad?" "It depends. If you don't choose within the given time limit, then I, Kail the flying puffball, will choose your fate." Hunter nodded, "Ok then, Kail, lead the way." Kail led Hunter to the doors, and showed him the black door, instructing him to open it. Hunter nodded, gulping softly, and then put his hand on the doorknob.

**WEE. Cliffhanger. Phear my insanity. oO; Oh well, that wasn't much of a Hunter part, was it? Well it was better than nothing. oo; -gets to work on the last chapter-**


	5. Alive, or not alive? That is ze question

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers, sorry. Do I have to list this at the beginning of every chapter?_

_**AN:** I just noticed that Dustin cries a lot in this fic. oo; I have to control that soon. Anyways, the shoutout things!_

**CamFan4ever:** Meanie for what? I didn't do anything yet. oO;

**Garnetred:** Right, but also not right. I am fighting with myself over what I should do. Oh well. At least I finally chose, right?

**Crimson-Ranger:** oo; Uh… fear the squirrels and the emotional Dustin? Oo;

**YellowCrimsonforever:** I don't know. It adds to the suspense? x3

I'm adding in some more… eh… how should I say this… Well… never mind. Just read what I put below this, and it should become clear, even if I can't make it seem that way. oO;

Thoughts -_Italics_

(Thoughts will be only coming from Dustin and Hunter, just to set it straight before I confuse if all. 3)

I got bored with the layout thing of the story, so yeah. I messed with it a little up there. xD; Yeah. oo;

Woo, I added in thoughts. That's how I could've explained it. xo; I am so strange and stupid like that. x3 Anyways, On to the story!

* * *

Dustin ran a hand through his brown curly locks and sighed at the blue, cloudy sky. Hunter's doctors and nurses had kicked him out (with some force of course) because it was past the visiting hours. He has been standing outside the hospital doors ever since they kicked up out around 9 PM. Dustin checked his watch to see what time it was now, and just sighed. It was midnight. He knew that the others would probably want him to get some sleep, since he was still 'weak' from the fall, but he had too many things on his mind. Over half of them, you could guess, had Hunter Bradley in them. After another hour of mixed feelings and thoughts, he walked to his apartment and crashed on his bed, soon to wake up about five hours later to his own screaming. 

Hunter suddenly pulled his hand back from the doorknob, then questioned Kail, "Wait… can't you even give me a hint as what lies beyond these doors?" Kail shook his head, "No, sorry." "Well then, before I choose… why don't you tell me more about yourself, I'm sure the reviewers would LOVE to know about the 'star' of this story." Kail seemed to blush a little then started, "Oh, well then. I guess I'll tell you about myself." Hunter sat on a couch and half-listened to Kail, nodding and giving a small 'yeah' or 'uh huh' here and there. He fully listened to what he said next. "Even though some of us Eastern Puffballs are calm and leave people alone, most of us love to kill and murder." Hunter nodded then thought deeply about what Kail just said and came to a theory when Kail found out what time it was. "Holy dust bunnies! **(1)** Look at the time! We've been talking for nearly two hours! _We? What do you mean we? I barely talked. _"Well, we better lead you to your… fate. Yes, fate," Kail stated. Hunter nodded, as he was lead once again, to the pair of doors. "Wait, Kail. This is the death door," Hunter said to Kail. Kail turned around, surprised, and answered, "What… how? How did you figure that out?" Hunter smirked, "At what you told me before. I quote, 'Even though some of us Eastern Puffballs are calm and leave people alone, most of us love to KILL and MURDER'." Kail seemed to gasp at what Hunter just said, "Oh! Well aren't you a smart boy! Oh well, you're still going to die." Hunter struggled to get away as Kail pushed, with all his puffball might, him through the black door.

Dustin woke up screaming, drenched in cold sweat. He had yet another terrible nightmare. He had a nightmare that Hunter had died. Dustin rushed to get his clothes on and his hair brushed, skipping his morning shower to check on Hunter at the hospital. When he got there, he had to push past doctors and nurses to get to Hunter's room. Many doctors tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen. He needed to see Hunter. _God I hope he's all right…_Dustin burst into Hunter's room, nearly knocking the nurses off their chairs and ran to his side, sitting on his stool. Once he calmed down, he took Hunter's right hand in his hands and almost gasped at the coldness in Hunter's hand. Dustin brought Hunter's hand up to his own cheek and cried, yet again. _No… He can't be dead. No… I can't live without him…_Dustin cried with Hunter's hand on his cheek, not caring that much if his hand got wet. Heck, it might make Hunter warmer. He just continued to cry, thinking that Hunter was dead.

Hunter stared at the black door that he was being pushed through. _Why is it glowing? _Hunter stopped struggling and just let Kail push him through the door. Kail opened the door and Hunter saw that there was a big, black funnel beneath the door. "Jump to your doom mortal," Kail said, in a deep voice. Hunter turned around and saw that 'Kail' wasn't a puffball anymore. "What the… Lothor?"

* * *

**(1)**HEEHEE. Get it? Kail's a puffball and he said Holy 'DUST BUNNIES'? Hahahaha. I crack myself up. x3

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffhanger! I have no idea why I put Lothor in there, but yeah. Buhahaha. I lied! This is not the last chapter. The chapter after this one will probably be the last one. 3 Now I am going to ponder why the hell I put Lothor in there while I get to work on the next chapter. 


	6. Ah, happy at last

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, if I did… well… let's not talk about that.

AN: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. My keyboard has been broken, so I couldn't type. I'm not kidding either. Oh well, here are the shoutouts.

Crimson Kittycat: I know, ebil cliffy. XD

Crimson-Ranger: Woo! I confused someone! o.o;

Red in dead: Woo, long review. Yay! Another person confused! Don't worry; Hunter won't die. Someone will though.

CamFan4ever: oo; Me evil? How? -cough-

Yellowcrimsonforever: Yes, Lothor. Fear him. Like I said before Hunter will survive, but someone else dies. It's pretty obvious who dies… –blink-

Garnetred: I know. xD Aren't I ebil?

AN: And now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hunter didn't struggle against 'Kail' pushing him through the glowing doorway, knowing that something strange was happening to the doors. The black one was glowing a soft yellow, and he could've sworn that the yellow door got a tad bit darker. He stood on the edge of the doorway after Lothor had stopped pushing, and spread his arms out wide as if he were going to dive off a diving board. He then jumped off into the now yellow hole and grinned yelling, "See-ya Lothor! Too bad you couldn't come with me."  
Lothor just raised his eyebrow and laughed evilly, "Why would 'I' want to die?" "Because, the doors got switched and I'm diving into the hole to live. Nice knowing you dude!" Lothor's jaw dropped as Hunter disappeared through the hole. He then stomped around and screamed like an enraged toddler. He then had an idea, "Maybe I should jump after him and kill them all… yeah! I like that plan." Lothor didn't notice that the door he jumped through lost it's glow and the hole he was diving into turned black again as he dove into the hole.

Dustin gasped at Hunter's hand becoming warm and studied Hunter's face, eyes filled with hope and surprise. Dustin thought his heart stopped when Hunter slightly groaned and turned his head toward Dustin, opening his eyes. "Hey Dust." Dustin just stared at him with an open mouth, which slowly formed into huge smile. Dustin then forced his head toward Hunter's and their lips met for the first time. Hunter brought his hands up to Dustin's neck and just kept them there, wishing that the moment would never end, but eventually they had to breathe. Dustin pulled away and smiled at the dirty blonde in front of him and layed his head on his chest, "Dude, I am so glad that you're alive." Hunter grinned, "I'm glad I'm alive too, but I'm even more glad that you're alive with me. Dustin smiled.  
"Should I call the others and tell them that you're alive?" Hunter thought for a moment then answered, "Nah, they'll come by later, well I know Blake will. How about you just get up here and lay with me?" Dustin smiled and nodded, getting beside Hunter and getting under the covers. Hunter kissed Dustin's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. Dustin smiled and slowly dozed off after he softly said, "I love you." Hunter smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Yay! It's over! Thanks all of you who reviewed and made me feel better. So, read my other fics and review them too! xD You don't have to, but yeah. I'm advertising. Until next time, Later days! –has watched the Weekenders too much lately- 


End file.
